1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports implements, and in particular to a holder for retaining a golf club in a protected position in a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of activities involve the use of specifically designed implements. For example, many sports are played with specialized equipment. Playing a round of golfing normally involves transporting a set of golf clubs around a course while playing the individual holes in a predetermined sequence.
A set of golf clubs is commonly kept in a golf bag. Golf bags are typically carried on golf carts, shoulder-carried by players and caddies, and pulled on specially-designed wheeled devices. In transit, the individual clubs in a golf bag are typically thrown against each other, with the attendant risk of damage. The woods in a golf club set are particularly susceptible to impact damage as they strike each other and the other clubs in a golf club set.
A previous solution to this problem involved placing covers over the heads of the woods for the purpose of protecting them against impact-related damage. The covers are typically externally marked to indicate the type of club thereunder. Such covers can provide a measure of protection for the golf club heads, but they have several shortcomings. For example, the normal type of golf club head cover does not provide any protection for the golf club shaft. The shafts of a set of golf clubs are thus free to impact each other in response to movement of the golf bag in transit. Prior art club head covers also tend to slow down golf play as they are removed and replaced on the individual clubs. For example, many golfers find themselves removing and replacing at least one head cover per hole. It will be appreciated that using a set of golf clubs would be considerably more convenient and a round of golf could be played more efficiently if the numerous head cover removal and replacement procedures currently performed by players could be eliminated. Moreover, golf club head covers are generally not designed for retaining the golf clubs in the golf bag.
Other types of implements can also benefit from protective holders. For example, in the field of sports implements, hockey sticks, crochet mallets, polo mallets, etc. can benefit from the protection afforded by a set of holders.
Heretofore, there has not been available an implement holder with the advantages and features of the present invention.